


Day Twenty-Three || Rosemary

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata decides to start growing a garden and some herbs. Sasuke just hopes some tomatoes are among them.





	Day Twenty-Three || Rosemary

“I think I’m going to put in a vegetable garden this year.”

Glancing up from a report he’s reading, Sasuke perks a brow. “...okay.”

“I guess I’m just not sure where to put it…” Tucked into a corner of the couch and knitting, Hinata pauses in her venture and lays her project on her lap. Pale eyes look out the window, lips pursed in thought. “...any preference?”

“I guess not. Maybe the backyard…?”

“That’s what I was thinking. I’d like to keep the front as mostly flowers. And the grass has grown in so nicely, I’d hate to tear any of it up.”

That earns an amused snort. “You’ll have to do it either way.”

“I know, but the front is more for show. The back it is!” 

“Well the ground’s still frozen now. You’ll have to wait at least a few more months,” Sasuke notes, giving her a small smile.

“Oh, I know...but it doesn’t hurt to plan ahead.” The subtle clicking of knitting needles starts up again, pace a bit faster as Hinata gets lost in her thoughts and excited. “I think maybe I’ll start some plants indoors...that way they can be protected until they’re bigger! And maybe some herbs, too...I can keep them in the kitchen window…!”

Seeing she’s clearly consumed, Sasuke just huffs a soft snort of amusement before turning back to his paperwork. Whatever makes her happy, he’s not about to stop. It’s good to be a bit self sufficient. She clearly loves plants, and it will give her something to do in her off time.

...and maybe she’ll plant a tomato or two for him.

Winter, as always, passes slowly. But as Spring edges nearer, Hinata puts her plans into action. A patch of the grass behind the house is stripped away to reveal loamy soil. She even invests in a little picket fence around the edges. And as the temperatures still dip in the season’s typically unpredictable fashion, she instead begins growing a few things in the house. Several rows of little pots take up a section of the kitchen counter under a special light she bought.

At first, there’s nothing to show for it. Sasuke gives the little cups of dirt and fertilizer a glance every morning before work, a brow perking as they remain empty. But then, little by little...things begin to sprout. Tiny little specks of green poke up through the soil, and Hinata can barely contain her excitement.

“I’ve never actually grown herbs or vegetables before! Just flowers. I hope they aren’t any more fragile…”

“No idea - I’ve never grown anything.” Sasuke peers over her little collection. “So, uh...what all do you have?”

“Oh, just a few things to start. I didn’t want to go overboard my first year. Most of these are herbs I’ll keep in the house, but I’ve got radishes, cabbage, cucumbers, turnips, onions, carrots...and there was something else…” She puts a thoughtful finger to her chin, lips pursed. “It was something I knew I’d have to grow...something very important…”

Seeing quite clearly through her teasing, Sasuke just offers, “If you have a tomato plant, I’ll know I married the right woman.”

“Ah, that’s what it was!”

He chuckles, bowing his brow to the crown of her head for a moment. “You’re such a tease.”

“I can’t wait for the herbs to get bigger...I even got them each labeled pots!” She holds up one from a stack that says ‘rosemary’. “See?”

“Very organized.”

“Aren’t they cute? Look, there’s little painted bees on the rims, and the font is so charming!”

Sasuke just watches her, a soft smile on his face as she twitters on and on about her little projects.

Soon enough, she’s ready for the big move. After several repottings to account for growth, she decides it’s time to take them outside. “I hope the insects don’t nibble them...and there better not be any rabbits around.”

“Well, we could get a cat. That might help keep them away.”

“That’s true.”

“There used to be quite a few that would roam the compound. We’ll have to see about adopting one or two. I’m sure aniki would agree they’d help keep the pests down. As for bugs...maybe we can put some bird feeders out? Attract some?”

“Good idea! Maybe Shino-kun can help bring in some bugs that eat the bad ones. Like aphids! Ooh, I hate aphids…and some caterpillars are just the worst!”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to lend a hand.”

Thankfully, most of the plants take to outdoor life rather quickly. A few lag behind, and one or two don’t make it through a particularly chilly night. Hinata mourns them quite openly. “I guess I just took them out too early…”

“Well, you’ll know better for next year, right?”

“I suppose…”

Inside, the herbs are...taking over the kitchen. Pots are scattered all over: a few in the window, some on the counters, and even atop the table. Hinata can barely keep up, cooking up a storm with as many as she can manage, taking plenty over for her sister-in-law, and even Sakura and Ino when things get crazy.

“I didn’t know they’d grow so fast!”

“Or so  _ big _ ,” Sasuke points out, nodding to a few threatening to outgrow their clay homes. “Maybe some should go outside…?”

“...you might be right.”

Eventually several are rehomed into the garden, including the rosemary plant. “It loves the sun, apparently - I think the window just got it a little too far ahead. But it’s a perennial!” 

“...meaning?”

“It will go dormant, and come back next year! At least, so long as nothing happens to it. But most of the plants here aren’t - they’re annuals, so they’ll only last one year. I’ll have to plant more next Spring.”

“Really? Seems a bit strange.”

“That’s just how it is.”

And then come the fruits of Hinata’s labor. Seemingly all at once, the plants start producing...and don’t show any signs of stopping. Once again she has to scramble to give away the excess, their own dinner plates filled to the brim with vegetables practically every night.

But Sasuke has his tomatoes, so all is right with the world.

In the meantime, Hinata takes to canning and preserving as much as she can. “Maybe we should make a root cellar - this is getting ridiculous!”

“I thought you said you didn’t grow that many plants!”

“I-I didn’t! Or...so I thought. I didn’t think they’d make this much!” Hinata heaves a tired sigh. “...I think I’ll downsize a bit next year.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

Come Fall, things finally start to slow down...and once the frost begins to hit, the plants either wither or go dormant. Hinata sadly pulls up the remnants of those only lasting a year, composting the remains to be used the coming Spring. “Well...I think all in all, that went well!”

Thinking on all the canned tomatoes in the house, Sasuke gives a nod. “It got a little hectic, but...yeah. I agree. Just uh...tone it down a bit next time.”

“Y-yeah…”

“...except the tomatoes.”

Hinata can’t help a giggle. “Except the tomatoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, another late one! But also another fluffy one! Not...exactly FOCUSED on the prompt, but at least it was in there? Haha!
> 
> Sasuke's just happy Hinata's happy. And growing him tomatoes. My brother grows a garden every year, so...I know a little bit about it. But sadly I can't grow a plant to save my life OTL
> 
> Anywho, that's all for tonight! Thanks for stopping by n_n


End file.
